The Valkyrie
by MidnightRaven323
Summary: There is another who joins the Fellowship on their already treacherous journey,now there is also a new enemy who has joined Sauron on his search for the One Ring,who are they and what are they?Undecided Pairing -Discontinued- UP FOR ADOPTION
1. Meeting in Bree

**Disclaimer:I DO NOT OWN LORD OF THE RINGS!ONLY THE OCS AnD DESCRIPTIONS OF THE Valkyrie ARE MINE!**

**Summary:There is another who joins the Fellowship on their already treacherous journey,now there is also a new enemy who has joined Sauron on his search for the One are they and what are they?  
**

**Stuff you should know-  
**

** Djinn-they can't stand the cold and are almost powerless in it,they are fierce warriors on the battle ground and most have special powers(Granting wishes,healing,foresight etc...).They are also immortal and can stop aging whenever they wish but can still die if mortally wounded and such.  
**

**Valkyrie-A subspecies of Djinn,they are more demonic and a bit darker then other Djinn,they also have some vampiric qualities such sharp fangs and activity at night,they don't burn in sunlight or any of that other stuff though.  
**

**Eldora-The City of the Djinn,it is found in the desert of South Gondor,the Djinn are resistant to the heat due to the flame in their souls,it is currently being ruled by the Shadow Council,each member of the council is the elder or leader of their particular species of Djinn,however,true heir-or heirs- are twins,one a girl named Tamaika(War Angel) and the other a boy Tarok(War Blade).Tarok is the eldest but he was exiled and his twin left soon after.  
**

**Valkyrie  
**

Four wet hobbits entered the Inn of the Prancing asked for Gandalf but the Inn keeper said that he hadn't seen him for months.

Unknown to them,two figures were watching their everymove,one was a man clad in a Ranger's garb,smoking a pipe in the corner,the other was a raven-haired woman clad in black leather,watching from the shadows.

"Baggins!Sure I know a Baggins,he's right over there!Frodo Baggins!"Pippin said tried to shut him up but instead,tripped over and the One Ring slipped onto his finger.

Surprised gasps were heard after Frodo suddenly vanished,the watching figures were alarmed,neither aware that the other was also asked to guide the hobbit.

The one dressed as a ranger lay a hand on his shoulder .

"You draw far to much attention to himself_,Mr Underhill_" The man whispered and took him upstairs.

Mean while,the other figure watched Frodo's friends wonder where he gone,the woman had enough of their fussing and approached them.

"I think I know where your friend is"she said,the hobbits,especially Sam,looked uneasy about trusting a stranger,and the woman noticed their distress,"You need not fear me halflings,I am a friend of Gandalf's"

She led them upstairs and to a room where she heard hushed voices,before she could stop them,Sam and the others busted down the door.

"Let him go!Or I'll have you Long-shanks!"Sam shouted,despite having a sword pointed at him.

"You have a stout heart, little hobbit"The ranger said,sheathing his sword.

"But that will not save you"the woman drawled,when she caught sight of Frodo however,she stiffened slightly,"You can no longer wait for the wizard Frodo,I know what hunts you..."she stopped when she felt something dark approaching."They are coming"she breathed.

"Who are you?"asked the ranger.

"I should ask you the same thing"

"Strider"he replied.

"You may know me as Angel"

* * *

Later that night,Strider and Angel were still up while the hobbits slept.

"You must rest,m'lady"Strider said.

"I am not tired"Angel replied,sharpening a few knives.

"What are you?"he asked curiously,smoking his pipe.

Angel didn't answer but merely lowered her hood,revealing a tanned face,straight black hair with a few red streaks,and blood red eyes.

"You are a Valkyrie"he concluded,there were few Valkyrie left,seeing one at all was a rare thing.

"Correct"she said,placing her knives around her waist,they heard the faint sound of swords slicing threw something and shrill screams followed,they watched as the Wraiths' silhouette was clear against the glass window.

The hobbits were awakened by the sound and sat up straight in bed.

"What are they?"Frodo asked afraid.

Strider turned to face him."They were once men,great kings of men,then Sauron the Deceiver gave them nine Rings of Power...blinded by their greed they took them without question...one by one,falling into darkness..." Strider explained,watching the Wraiths ride away"...Now they are slaves to his will"

"They are the Nazgul,Ring Wraiths,neither living nor dead"continued Angel"At all times they feel the presence of the ring,drawn to the power of the One...they will never stop hunting you"she finished.

* * *

The very next day,the group set off,along with the addition of Bill the pony.

"Where are you taking us?"questioned Frodo.

"Into the wild"was all the ranger said.

"I'll scout ahead"no sooner had Angel said that,that a large pair of black angel-like wings spread across her back,the hobbits gaped at her,looking like fish,she just winked and with a strong flap,took off into the air.

A few hours later Sam began to have doubts.

"How do we know they are friends of Gandalf's?"Sam questioned.

Frodo watched as Angel landed next to Strider saying that the way was clear."We have no choice but to trust them"he replied.

"But where's he leading us?"Sam asked.

"To Rivendell master Gamgee,to the House of Elrond"The ranger said without turning around.

"Did you hear that?Rivendell,we're going to see the elves!"exclaimed Sam,Angel snickered in amusement.

Another couple of hours,Angel nudged Strider then nodded back at the hobbits,he raised an eyebrow and turned around to see Frodo,Sam,Merry and Pippin setting up camp.

"Gentlemen,we do not stop until nightfall"He called to them.

"But what about Breakfast?"Complained Pippin.

"You've already had it"shrugged the ranger.

Pippin then straightened up."We've had one,yes,but what about second breakfast?"

Strider said nothing and instead continued walking.

Angel lagged behind to walk with the hobbits.

"I don't think he knows about second breakfast Pip"Merry said.

Pippin looked crestfallen"But what about Elevenses?Luncheon?Afternoon Tea?Dinner?Supper!He knows about them,doesn't he?"

"Wouldn't count on it Pip"Merry said,just then,an apple came flying towards them,Merry caught it and patted Pippin on the back,a few more apples flew towards them,Angel caught hers but Pippin's hit his face,the Valkyrie laughed and sunk her fangs into the apple.

* * *

Meanwhile,in Isengard,Saruman and another man consulted Sauron on what to do next.

"Build me and army worthy me"

"What orders from Mordor my Lords?What does the great eye command"An orc asked.

"We have work to do"the young man looked like a mirror image of Angel,only he was a boy,the orc smirked and other orcs got busy tearing down the trees surrounding the Orthanc.

"The trees are strong my lords,their roots go deep"another orc reported.

"Tear them all down"Saruman commanded.

* * *

The small group had been walking for roughly about a few weeks and came upon an old ruin.

"This was once the great tower of Amon Sul"Strider said before addressing everyone,"We shall rest here tonight"

The hobbits placed down their packs and collapsed exhausted under an out crop of rock,Strider surveyed the landscape and Angel scanned the sky,Strider went back to the hobbits and gave them each a sword.

"These are for you,keep them close,I'm going to have a look around,stay here"he said,"watch them"he told Angel.

Each hobbit pulled their swords out of their sheaths and marveled at the blades.

"Those swords were made by the Westernese"the valkyrie commented before settling down on a rock and falling into a light sleep.

She woke 2hours later to the light sound of a fire,her eyes snapped open and saw the hobbits had started a fire and Frodo was trying to put it out.

"Idiots!"she growled then drew the flames into her hands before diminishing the flames,she took two black swords from her back and her blood red eyes scanned the grounds.A shrill scream was heard.

"To the top!Hurry!"She yelled and looked below to see the wraiths approaching then ran to join the hobbits.

"Get behind me!"she said and drew both swords.

She waited for the wraiths to appear and the poor hobbits were nearly frightened to death but she however,relished the chance to fight again,soon enough the wraiths appeared,backing them into a corner and pointing their swords at them.

"Get away from them"Angel hissed,baring her fangs.

_"Out of our way,she-demon" _They wraiths hissed.

The hobbits attacked but were quickly thrown aside like rag dolls,leaving only Angel standing between them and Frodo.

She charged them head on and took them all at once,her blades were a blur,one striking there ,another slicing here and dodging any attacks thrown at her,while she was occupied with the ones she was fighting,she failed to notice one of the Wraiths heading towards Frodo.

He got the ring out and slipped it on,he vanished again but now the Wraiths could see him clearly,the Wraith then stabbed him in the chest and he unleashed an agonized cry,Angel could do nothing but thankfully,Strider came back and chased off the Wraiths,setting one on fire.

"Ahhhhh!"groaned Frodo as the pain hit him in full force.

"Strider!"Sam shouted,the ranger ran over and observed the blade.

"He's been stabbed by a Morgul blade"He said before the sword melted in his hand."This is beyond my skill to heal,he needs elvish medicine"before he could make a move to pick Frodo up,Angel objected.

"Wait"she said,and moved to kneel next to before,she created a flame in her hand,but this time it glowed green.

"This might hurt a bit"she said before placing her hand over the screamed out again but Angel ignored it was done,she removed her hand.

"That should keep it spreading for a while,but we need to move quickly!"

They agreed and took him away into the woods.

* * *

**Tell me how that was or ask me if there's something you don't understand,Review please!**

**-MidnightRaven323  
**


	2. Forming of the Fellowship

**Disclaimer:I DO NOT OWN LORD OF THE RINGS!ONLY THE OCS AND DESCRIPTIONS OF THE VALKYRIE AND SOMEOTHER STUFF ARE MINE!**

**Summary:There is another who joins the Fellowship on their already treacherous journey,now there is also a new enemy who has joined Sauron on his search for the One Ring,who are they and what are they?  
**

**Stuff you should know-  
**

** Djinn-they can't stand the cold and are almost powerless in it,they are fierce warriors on the battle ground and most have special powers(Granting wishes,healing,foresight etc...).They are also immortal and can stop aging whenever they wish but can still die if mortally wounded and such.  
**

**Valkyrie-A subspecies of Djinn,they are more demonic and a bit darker then other Djinn,they also have some vampiric qualities such sharp fangs and activity at night,they don't burn in sunlight or any of that other stuff though.  
**

**Eldora-The City of the Djinn,it is found in the desert of South Gondor,the Djinn are resistant to the heat due to the flame in their souls,it is currently being ruled by the Shadow Council,each member of the council is the elder or leader of their particular species of Djinn,however,true heir-or heirs- are twins,one a girl named Tamaika(War Angel) and the other a boy Tarok(War Blade).Tarok is the eldest but he was exiled and his twin left soon after.  
**

**Valkyrie  
**

The little group,ran into the woods with Strider leading the way,carrying an unconscious ring-bearer on his back.

"Hurry!"Strider called to the hobbits.

"We're four to six days from Rivendell!He'll never make it!"Sam shouted as they looked at Frodo who was muttering Gandalf's name.

"Hold on Frodo..."Strider encouraged as he picked up the pace.

* * *

They ran for hours more until darkness had fallen before stopping at a clearing where there were trolls who had been turned to stone.

"He's going cold!"Exclaimed Sam,Strider's eyes flicked here and there and he turned back to the hobbits.

"Is he going to die?"asked a distressed Pippin,Angel crouched down beside Frodo and checked the wound.

"I'm sorry,but there is nothing else for me to do..."she apologized.

"He is passing into the shadow world,soon he will become a Wraith like them"Strider said gravely,strange,hunting noises were heard.

"They're close"said Merry,cautiously looking around.

"Sam,do you know the athelas plant?"the ranger asked moving to Sam.

"Athelas?"the gardener asked at the unfamiliar name.

Strider shook his head,"Kingsfoil"

"Kingsfoil,aye it's a weed"replied Sam as he recognized the name.

"It may help to slow the poisoning,hurry"and with that,the two of them searched the surrounding forest for the weed.

Strider finally found the plant and made a move to cut it,however a blade was placed at his throat.

"What's this?A ranger caught off his guard?"a silky voice asked mockingly.

* * *

Back where the others were,an elf woman appeared along with Strider.

"Frodo..._I am Arwen-I've come to help you" _the elf lady said gently."_Hear my voice...come back to the light"_

Frodo let out a strangled gasp and his eyes closed.

"Who is she?"asked Merry.

"Frodo..."Arwen breathed as Strider put Athelas on Frodo's wound.

"She's an elf"replied an astonished Sam.

"He is fading,he is not going to last...we must bring him to my father"Arwen told him,they both got up,"I have been looking for you for two days,there are five Wraiths behind you,where the other four are,I do not know"she told them as Strider placed Frodo on top of Arwen's horse.

"_Stay with the Hobbits-I'll send horses for you"_Strider said.

"_I'm the faster rider-I'll take him" _Arwen argued.

"_The road is to dangerous"_

"What are they saying?"asked Pippin.

"They are speaking in elvish"replied Angel.

_"If I can get across the river...the power of my people will protect him" _Arwen said determinedly"I do not fear them."

Strider gave in and let her take the reins."Arwen,ride hard,don't look back"he advised.

Arwen nodded and took off,Strider watched her depart.

"What are you doing!Those Wraiths are still out there!"yelled Sam,but his words fell on deaf ears.

"Should I follow them?"asked Angel."Strider?"

"...yes"

* * *

Arwen rode as fast as she could,she was almost there when the Wraiths caught up to her,over head,Angel watched the scene with worry,the Wraiths were almost over taking Arwen,so she decided to intervene.

She sent a few balls of flame at the Wraiths to buy the elf lady some time,Arwen nodded her thanks and rode faster.

Arwen made it safely across the river and the Wraiths were forced to stop.

"Give up the halfling, she-elf"One of the Wraiths groweled,Arwen drew her sword.

"If you want him,come and claim him!"she challenged,the Wraiths drew their swords as well and braved the rushing waters of the river.

Arwen looked at the water and began chanting,the water steadily grew higher and a tidal wave,looking like a stampede of horses rushed towards the Wraiths and swept them away.

Once they were gone,Frodo gasped and groaned.

"Frodo!No!Frodo don't give in!Not now!'she pleaded,tears fell from her eyes and she cradled the hobbit to her chest.

_'What grace has given me,let it pass to him,let him be safe,save him' _she thought.

* * *

When Frodo awoke,he was surprised to see Gandalf at his bedside.

"Gandalf?"Frodo asked disbelievingly .

"Yes I am here,and you are lucky to be here too"The wizard chuckled."A few more hours and you would have been beyond our aid"

"What happened Gandalf?Why didn't you meet us?"Frodo questioned,sitting up in his bed.

"Oh,I am sorry Frodo...I was delayed...a friendship with Saruman is not easily thrown aside,however had I been there,you would never have met my friends,speaking of which there is something I must talk over with Angel..."Gandalf said departing.

* * *

Angel was in the massive library in the House of Elrond when Gandalf showed up,she looked up from the book she was reading and greeted the old wizard with a smile.

"Hello Gandalf"she greeted.

The wizard smiled back,"Apologies, but there is something we must discuss...princess".

Angel stiffened at the last word and her smile faltered,"You have not called me that...in a long time Gandalf"she said softly.

"Elrond is going to hold a meeting,about the fate of the One Ring"Gandalf explained,"He requested that you come,as a representative of the Djinn"

"That is not all you wish to talk about,is it Mithrandir?"

Gandalf paused,"When I was in the Orthanc,your _brother _was there also,he has sided with Sauron in this war"Gandalf said ,he saw Angel clench her fist at the mention of her twin,the reason the prince was exhiled was due to his lust for war.

"Very well...when is the council being held?"she gritted out.

"Tommorow,at the Council room"said Gandalf."The other races will be arriving soon, you might recognize a few of them"

* * *

Angel's POV

Great,just great,it's official,Tarok has lost his mind,stupid older twin-_-

I went back to my room to think some things over and have a relaxing bath,my room was in the same hallway as Frodo,Sam,Pippin and Merry's,and It had an amazing view of Imladris.

I entered my room and was happy to see that a steaming bath had already been drawn.I slipped out of the dress that Arwen had lent me and stepped into the bath.I sighed happily as the hot water eased my aching muscles as well has cleanse me of the dirt and grime that I had covered me on the journey here.

I poured some scented oil into my long hair and massaged my scalp then proceeded to wash my wings.I let my wings emerge from the two slits on my back and unfurled them to their full length.I lightly wiped away any dirt that had been in my feathers then rinsed myself and stepped out.

I changed into a white puffy shirt(Like a pirate shirt)then slipped a black corset over the top,in the center was the Symbol of the Valkyrie-A blood red dragon wrapped around a short sword-,a tight fitting pair of dark breeches and finally,my black leather boots.

As usual,I slipped on my belt of knives around my waist and set off towards the stables.

As Gandalf said,the other people attending the council had begun to arrive,the first I recognized as Boromir,the son of the Steward of Gondor accompanied by guards,then next were light-haired elves,presumably from Mirkwood,the last to arrive were the dwarves,led by a red-headed dwarf wielding an axe and had a bushy beard.

I snickered to myself as I leaned against a wall,watching as the elves and dwarves glared at each other,some of the men looked me warily,wondering what I was doing there.

After I got bored I went off in search of Frodo and the hobbits,I found them talking to an elderly hobbit,I waved to them as I approached.

"Angel!Come meet my uncle Bilbo"called Frodo.

I smiled at the aging hobbit,"Pleasure to meet you sir"I greeted politely.

"Ah!The pleasure is all mine my dear,a valkyrie,now I have truly seen everything!"The old hobbit laughed.I spent the rest of the time with them until it was time to rest,there was a big day ahead of us.

* * *

The next day,I dressed in my usual black leather garb as well as my belt of knives and headed to the Council.

I arrived at the Council chamber and took a seat beside Gandalf,the ceiling was high; with large stone pillars hold it up, ivy twisting around them, light coloured blossom trees were dotted around the edge of the pavillion. Within the cpavilion, there was a single stone table like table in the center with multiple aristocratic characters surrounding it in a U shape, with a stone seat at the head.

Lord Elrond appeared with a few Rivendell elves following him and taking a seat in the circle, continuing on from where we had started. They were closely followed by Mirkwood elves, all of whom were dressed in fine robes.

Strider arrived soon after,followed by the Men of Gondor with Boromir leading them.

The Dwarves were last to arrive,they certainly were not happy about being seated next to the Elves and the Elves weren't so thrilled either.

"Strangers from distant lands, friends of old" Lord Elrond began as he took his place at the head, "You've been summoned here to answer the threat of Mordor. Middle-earth stands upon the brink of destruction. None can escape it. You will unite or you will fall. Each race is bound to this fate, this one doom." His eyes roamed over each face of the council.

"Bring forth the ring, Frodo" He gestured to the young Hobbit.

Frodo stood up slowly and placed the ring on the stone table then retreated to his seat.

"So it's true" A voice said from the other side of the council, "In a dream I saw the eastern sky grow dark but in the west a pale light lingered. A voice was crying: 'Your doom is near at hand. Isildur's Bane is found.'" Boromir muttered,"Isildur's Bane…"

"Boromir!" Elrond called loudly, snapping Boromir from the trance the ring had pulled him into. Gandalf rose gracefully, before opening his mouth and chanting dark words:

"_Ash Nazg Durbatuluk! Ash Nazg Gimbatul! Ash Nazg Gimbatul! Ash Nazg Gimbatul!"_

I saw some people cower away from the harsh words,me however,was not affected,I guess my demonic streak was coming in.

"Never before has any voice uttered the words of that tongue here in Imladris."Elrond glared at Gandalf.

"I do not ask your pardon, Master Elrond, for the black speech of Mordor may yet be heard in every corner of the West! The Ring is altogether evil." Gandalf stated calmly.

"It is a gift, a gift to the foes of Mordor. Why not use this Ring?" Boromir spoke again, standing, "Long has my father, the Steward of Gondor, kept the forces of Mordor at bay. By the blood of my people are your lands kept safe!Give Gondor the weapon of the enemy! Let us use it against him!" He declared, moving closer to the table.

"You cannot wield it. None of us can." Strider spoke up.

"And what would a ranger know of this matter?" Boromir glared.

"This is no mere ranger." An elf stood up,defending the ranger "He is Aragorn, son of Arathorn. You owe him your allegiance."

"Aragorn? This is Isildur's heir?" Boromir questioned disbelievingly.

"And heir to the throne of Gondor." The elf continued.

"_Sit down,Legolas"_Aragorn said.

"Gondor has no king,Gondor needs no king"scoffed Boromir.

"He is right,the One Ring answers to Sauron alone,it has no other master!"I spoke up,the council looked at me as if noticing me for the first time.

"What is a woman doing at this Council?"demanded Boromir.

I clenched my fists as Boromir disrespected me just because I was a woman.

"Tamaika is here representing the Djinn"said Gandalf,did he _HAVE_ to use my real name?"Aragorn and Tamaika are right,we cannot use it"he said louder.

"Then you have only one choice:The Ring must be destroyed"Elrond stated.

"Then what are we waiting for?" One of the Dwarves asked, standing up and swinging his axe. He raised it high above the table a brought it slamming down on the Ring. But on contact it shattered, the ring pulsing out and throwing the dwarf backwards onto his back as his once sturdy axe lay in shards around him.

"The ring cannot be destroyed,Gimli,son of Gloin,by any craft we here possess"Elrond reminded him"It was made in the fires of Mount Doom. Only there can it be unmade. It must be taken deep into Mordor, and cast back into the fiery chasm from whence it came… One of you must do this"

An uneasy silence followed.

"One does not simply walk into Mordor." Boromir spoke, "Its black gates are guarded by more than orcs. There is evil there that does not sleep, and the great eye is ever watchful. It is a barren wasteland, riddled with fire and ash and dust. The very air you breathe is a poisonous fume. Not with ten thousand men could you do this. It is folly."

"Have you heard nothing Lord Elrond has said? The Ring must be destroyed!" The Legolas cried, springing to his feet.

"And I suppose you think you're the one to do it?" Gimli shouted as he too jumped up.

"And if we fail, what then? What happens when Sauron takes back what is his?" Boromir shouted over the Elf and Dwarf,the loss of order encouraged everyone who until now been silent,to voice their opinions and arguments broke out across the room.

"I will be dead before I see the Ring in the hands of an elf! Never trust an elf!"Gimli shouted.

"I will take it!"Frodo shouted,rising from his seat,the whole Council ceased arguing.

"I will take the Ring to Mordor." Frodo said. "Though I do not know the way."

"I will help you bear this burden, Frodo Baggins, for as long as it is yours to bear." Gandalf spoke.

"If by my life or death I can protect you, I will." Aragorn rose then knelt in front of the Hobbit, "You have my sword." He stood next to them.

Legolas was next,"You have my bow"he said,standing beside Aragorn.

"Hmph,and my axe"Gimli declared,not wanting to be out done by an elf.

Boromir stood next,"You carry the fate of us all, little one. If this is indeed the will of the council, then Gondor will see it done." He too,joined them.

They were shocked to see me rise as well,"I will go as well"I declared,"I have a bone to pick with my brother"I muttered under my breath.

"Hey! Mr. Frodo's not goin' anywhere without me!" Sam cried,leaping out of some bushes.

"No, indeed, it is hardly possible to separate the two of you, even when he is summoned to a secret council and you are not." Elrond said sternly but his amusement was clear.

"Wait! We're coming, too! You'd have to send us home tied up in a sack to stop us!" Pippin and Merry said, taking their place beside Sam and Frodo.

"Anyway, you need people of intelligence on this sort of mission... quest... thing." Pippin said.

"Well, that rules you out, Pip." Merry said.

Elrond looked us over,"Ten companions. So be it. You shall be the Fellowship of the Ring." Elrond spoke,a smile of pride appeared on his face.

"Great!Where are we going?"asked Pippin,I just had to hit him upside the head.

* * *

**That was a long chapter,review please!**

**-MidnightRaven323  
**


	3. Riddles and Becoming a Princess

**Disclaimer:I DO NOT OWN LORD OF THE RINGS!ONLY THE OCS AND DESCRIPTIONS OF THE VALKYRIE AND SOMEOTHER STUFF ARE MINE!**

**Summary:There is another who joins the Fellowship on their already treacherous journey,now there is also a new enemy who has joined Sauron on his search for the One Ring,who are they and what are they?  
**

**Stuff you should know-  
**

** Djinn-they can't stand the cold and are almost powerless in it,they are fierce warriors on the battle ground and most have special powers(Granting wishes,healing,foresight etc...).They are also immortal and can stop aging whenever they wish but can still die if mortally wounded and such.  
**

**Valkyrie-A subspecies of Djinn,they are more demonic and a bit darker then other Djinn,they also have some vampiric qualities such sharp fangs and activity at night,they don't burn in sunlight or any of that other stuff though.  
**

**Eldora-The City of the Djinn,it is found in the desert of South Gondor,the Djinn are resistant to the heat due to the flame in their souls,it is currently being ruled by the Shadow Council,each member of the council is the elder or leader of their particular species of Djinn,however,true heir-or heirs- are twins,one a girl named Tamaika(War Angel) and the other a boy Tarok(War Blade).Tarok is the eldest but he was exiled and his twin left soon after.  
**

**Valkyrie  
**

Tamaika's POV

It had been a few days since the Council and I honestly do not like those mortals from Gondor,I knew what Men thought of Djinn,they thought we were outcasts,thieves,riff-raff,and demons,basically,nothing but trouble just because we didn't help with the War thousands of years ago,instead,we avoided it and remained neutral,we didn't choose sides,the Elves did not mind and left the matter alone but the Men however,loathed us for not helping them.

I found myself standing in the Hall of Fire,a place where a fire is always burning and where songs are sung and tales are told,I spotted Gandalf sitting near the balcony.I smiled to my selfand walked to him.

"Gandalf!Play a game of riddles with me?"I asked taking a seat across from him.

"Oh course my dear,it has been a while"he answered.

I racked my head around for a good riddle...  
_"Voiceless it cries,  
Wingles_s _ flutters,  
Toothless bites,  
Mouthless mutters"  
_I asked,Gandalf closed his eyes and smoked his pipe."The wind"he said,exhaling the smoke.

_"It cannot be seen,cannot be felt,  
Cannot be heard,cannot be smelt,  
It lies behind stars and under hills,  
And empty holes it fills,  
It comes first and follows after,  
Ends life,kills laughter"_

He riddled,hmph, leave it to him to ask a lengthy riddle,however...

"Darkness...honestly Gandalf that's the easiest riddle you could ask me"I smirked.

"Very well,I shall make them harder ,now ask away"

_"This thing all things devours:  
Birds,beasts,trees,flowers_,  
_Gnaws iron,bites steel__,  
__Grinds hard stones into a meal,  
Slays kings,ruins towns,  
And beats high mountains down"  
_

A withered smile appeared on the old wizard's face,"Time" he answered._  
_

_"Tall I am young,  
Short I am old,  
But with life I do glow,  
Man's breath is my foe"_

A challenging gleam appeared in his eye._  
_

I looked around,trying to see if there was something that would give me a clue,then I spotted the dancing flames of the fire.

"Is it...a candle?"

The wizard laughed and the riddles we asked increased in difficulty until I asked yet another.

_"What does man love more than life,  
Fear more than death or mortal strife,  
What the poor have, the rich require,  
and what contented men desire,  
What the miser spends and the spendthrift saves  
And all men carry to their graves?"_

Gandalf spoke nothing but I know that wheels were turning in his head,after a while,he gave a hearty laugh.

"I see you have gained a smart tongue,I admit you have won this game"Gandalf smiled.I thanked him for the game and took my leave.

* * *

I went to the clearing where I saw some elves earlier who were sparring or practicing their archery.I walked under the shade of a large tree where there was a large space.

I began to do the Rimgar-the Dance of Snake and Crane,it was developed by the Elves to prepare their warriors for battle and the Djinn adapted it into their own,instead of the usual four positions of varying flexibility and strength,the Rimgar of the Djinn had six,the last one required the utmost flexibility and control of mind-over-matter to contort into positions almost inhuman.

A few Elves watched me as I did a back-bend then fell into a split.

"I was not aware that Djinn knew of the Rimgar"a musical voice said from my left,I saw it was the blond haired Elf who had defended Aragaorn.

"We adapted it to keep our warriors in shape as well as provide training"I explained as I picked myself of the ground.

"I don't believe we have been introduced yet,I am Legolas,Son of King Thranduil and Prince of Mirkwood"Introduced Legolas.

"My name is Tamaika,Princess of Eldora"I bowed slightly and reluctantly added the last part,oh how I hated formalities.

"Ah,so you are the 'Lost Princess of Eldora'"he laughed "Are you any good with a bow,princess?"asked Legolas,picking up an elegant bow.

"Bows aren't my forte"I shrugged,"And please don not call me princess,I hate formalities"

"Then what are you good at?"

"Knives"I replied,grabbing one and with a flick of my wrist,aimed it at a target 10 meters away._"Thud" _I smirked,dead center.

He let out a low whistle,"Impressive"

"So you're useful after all"An arrogant voice said.I rolled my eyes in annoyance.

"What's that suppose to mean?"I hissed.

"That your people are good for things other than running away"Boromir replied nonchalantly.

"The War has nothing do do with this!"I growled.

"If you had helped Men fight then we wouldn't be going on this quest in the first place!"he argued.

"It was BECAUSE of Men the Ring survived!"

I glared at him so fiercely that I was surprised that he didn't burst into flames right where he stood,but then again...nah,I'm feeling nice right now so I'll let him live.

Our glare-off was interrupted when the red-haired dwarf,Gimli broke the tension.

"That's enough now,there is to be a feast to night in honor of the Fellowship!"The Dwarf announced,hmm,food did not sound like a bad idea.

"Whatever"I looked to see what time it was,and judging by the position of the sun,the feast would be held in a few hours,with one last glare at Boromir,I left to get ready.

* * *

When I arrived at my room,there was a rich plum-coloured velvet dress waiting on my bed,Arwen must've sent it,she and I had grown close over these past few days,she had even confided in me that the love between Aragorn and herself had merely been sister-brother love,not surprising really since Elrond had adopted him as his own.

I had a bath drawn and washed the sweat from my skin then changed into the gorgeous dress,it had sleeves that hugged my arms but flared out at the elbows and nearly brushed the floor,the actual dress was close fitting and was a deeper,almost black colour with silver trimming and girdle.

I put my hair up in a half-pony tail and looked at the mirror,I also saw there was a wooden box on my bed that I hadn't noticed before and my curiosity got the best of me,I opened the box and I just stared at what was inside...there ,sitting on velvet lining,was a diadem,not just any diadem,it was the one that the Princess of the Djinn wore,technically...it was what I was suppose to wear.

The Diadem was a mix of braided silver and gold bands,it had a large blood-red ruby in the center with two smaller rubies hanging down from it to rest on my forehead.

I sighed.

If I was to resume my role as princess,then I guess I better start now.

It's going to be a _long_ night...

* * *

**Yeah,this was mostly a filler chapter but review and tell me how i did!**

** Rimgar is from the Inheritance Cycle by Christopher Paolini  
**

**-MidnightRaven323  
**


	4. Memories of the Past

**Disclaimer:I DO NOT OWN LORD OF THE RINGS!ONLY THE OCS AND DESCRIPTIONS OF THE VALKYRIE AND SOMEOTHER STUFF ARE MINE!**

**Summary:There is another who joins the Fellowship on their already treacherous journey,now there is also a new enemy who has joined Sauron on his search for the One Ring,who are they and what are they?  
**

**This chapter should give you a slight idea of her past :P**

**Valkyrie  
**

Tamaika's POV

The Feast had been great,I had better aquainted myself with Gimli and Boromir and I also met Ellohir and Elladan,the twin sons of Elrond,as well as Arwen's older brothers,and Lord Glorfindel.

Gandalf even told tales of mythic beasts,lost cities and long-forgotten battles and wars,speaking of which,triggered a memory of me and my twin...

**_*Flash-back* Nobody's POV_**

_It was early in the evening and young Tamaika and Tarok ran through various halls and rooms ,dashing in between various genie walking around the sandstone palace,each determined to win the race to see who could reach their grandfather first.  
_

_They made their way up the last flight of stairs before bursting into their nursery.  
_

_"I WIN!"they both called at the same time.  
_

_"NO YOU DIDN'T I DID!"They said again,they continued bickering back and forth until ancient laughter broke them out of their spat._

_"Hush young ones,it was a draw"the ancient voice of their Grandfather said,"Now sit don,there is a new tale to tell"  
_

_Both Djinn sat down on the soft rug on the floor and prepared themselves for a story,Grandfather Roku was centuries old and one of the Oldest Djinn still alive and had seen many things and had heard amazing stories from distant lands.  
_

_"Now then,you both remember our war with the dragons,do you not?"Roku asked,"I shall tell you the story of how that came to be"  
_

_The twins nodded eagerly._

_"A long time ago,centuries before either of you were born,the Djinn and Dragons had long battled over who would gain dominion over the skys,as back then,Valkyrie were the most common and desired to spread their wings and fly to their hearts content,the dragons wished for the same thing and so begun the start of the age-old war.  
_

_Legions upon legions of our kin fought against the dragons,but to no end,each race was just as good as the other,then...when our leader,one of your ancestors,was about to give up and prepare for retreat,the master of the Dwarven blacksmiths offered his services to create a crown,it was said that the crown,combined with the strength of the Djinn,could win any war no matter who the opponent.  
_

_However when it was time to win our war and slay the remaining dragons,our wise leader had second thoughts,hundreds and thousands of lives were lost to that age old war,so he decided to leave it at a draw,the crown was broken into three parts,one was given to the dragons,one was kept for ourselves,and the last was flown high into the sky,higher than ever thought possible,and dropped down into our country below,no-one knows where it has fallen or it's current location,so the crown became a legend,and the legend became myth,until it was lost to the sands of time..."finished Roku.  
_

_"Grandfather,was that crown the Crown of Eldora? "asked Tamaika.  
_

_"Yes"  
_

_"What would happen if the pieces were put together?"asked Tarok,even as a young genie,he relished the art of fighting which they had both started to learn.  
_

_"Then whoever wore it my child,would have complete control over Middle-Earth,the Crown must NEVER be complete,if it is...then that would be the end of the world"warned Roku.  
_

_"Does the crown piece that we kept still exist?"They both asked.  
_

_"Yes,a guardian is selected for it and it is passed on when the old guardian dies or another is assumed to be ready for the responsibility,your mother is currently the one guarding it"  
_

_"ohh"  
_

_***Flash Back End*Back to Tamaika's POV**  
_

I remember that day well,Grandfather passed away a decade after that,and the Crown piece was passed on to me on my 21st Birthday,the crown piece was also currently in my room,it was also the reason for my twin's exile,you see during the War against Sauron,Tarok had wished to use the crown to win the battle,Father objected,saying we didn't even know where the last piece was,and the second was in Smaug the dragon's hoard.

Tarok thought different,and attempted to steal the piece that was under our protection,I quickly found out about this and warned the guards.

Tarok was only exiled because we had a bond that could not be explained,anything that happened to him,would happen to me,for example if he gained a scar in battle,I would to even if I was miles away or if he gained more power and became stronger,I would as well.

So if he was to die,so would I.

* * *

**Kind of a short chapter but hopefully that would give you some insight on her past,if there is anything else you want to know about her then just PM me or leave a review.**

**-MidnightRaven323  
**


	5. The Journey Begins

**Disclaimer:I DO NOT OWN LORD OF THE RINGS!ONLY THE OCS AND DESCRIPTIONS OF THE VALKYRIE AND SOMEOTHER STUFF ARE MINE!**

**Summary:There is another who joins the Fellowship on their already treacherous journey,now there is also a new enemy who has joined Sauron on his search for the One Ring,who are they and what are they?  
**

**Sorry for the very very late update!  
**

**The Valkyrie  
**

A week or so later...

Tamaika's POV

Today I rose with the sun,for today was the day the Fellowship leave Rivendell and begin our journey to destroy the One Ring.

I quickly dressed in my usual black leather garb consisting of a thin,cloth like armor created by the Djinn known as Jura,it was lighter but just as strong as mithril,over that I slipped on my leather corset which had a space over my stomach where the last Crown Piece was meant to be placed,then wore dark trousers that I tucked into my black leather boots,lastly I added my weapons,I placed my knife belts around my waist,hid two additional knives in my boots then placed my swords cross ways over my back so they would not interfere with my wings should I decide to fly.

I finally moved to my bedside and took out the last crown piece belonging to the Crown of Eldora,it was the silver piece that was rested above the wearer's forehead,the design engraved on the silver was an intricate pattern that seemed forever changing but closely resembled dancing flames.

I placed it over my stomach and pressed it down where it automatically clicked in place,then I grabbed the two bags I had packed and set out to join the Fellowship...

* * *

I gave my bags to Sam,who placed them on the newest addition of the Fellowship,Bill the pony from Bree,I nodded my thanks then stood beside Legolas as Elrond appeared.

"The Ringbearer is setting out on the Quest for Mount Doom. On you who travel with him, no oath nor bond is laid to go further than you will." Elrond spoke,behind him,a few elves had joined him to bid us farewell,including Arwen,Elladan,Ellohir and Glorfindel.

"Farewell. Hold to your purpose. May the blessings of Elves and Men and all free folk go with you." He finished,scanning us over and bidding us each farewell with his eyes before departing.

"The Fellowship awaits the Ringbearer"Gandalf said,his wise eyes directed at Frodo.

I gave him an encouraging smile as he looked up one last time at Rivendelll with longing eyes then passing each member of the Fellowship before following the old wizard out of Rivendell with all nine of us trailing behind.

The pace they set was slow compared to how I was use to traveling,but then again,I did fly instead of walk.

To pass the time,I thought about my race,then compared us to the Fellowship,our appearance would be the first thing you would notice,all Djinn have dark,tanned skin from years moving around in the desert sun,even though Eldora is our main city,there are few other towns and villages scattered around South Gondor,us Djinn were mostly nomadic,moving from place to place,another thing is,you will never meet a light-haired Djinn,it just wouldn't happen.

The caravans we traveled in moved at fast paces,pulled by large cats known as Tamriel,that's why I was use to moving at faster paces,the desert cats moved at very fast speeds and it was a difficult job just trying to drive them,it was all you could do to hold on and not let go of the reins, but the cats knew the desert like the back of their paws and knew where each out post and village was,they are smart like that,even when I wasn't out flying,those who fall behind,are left behind,no matter what the age,there is no place for weaklings when we are so close to the Black Lands.

There are also many dangers in the desert,giant scorpions dig burrows beneath the sand dunes,snakes hunt their prey,not to mention quicksand and other savage beasts that are let loose from the Black Lands,that's why our bodies are built to endure,we have a burning fire in our souls which makes it easy for us to flourish in the blazing temperatures that would give any other person sun-stroke,as well as sharper senses to stay out of the way of predators and the instinct to fight to the death if need be to protect our kin.

The Valkyrie however,have more than that,we are hybrids that came to be when demons still roamed middle earth,leaving a trail of destruction and death in their wake,our demon blood made us darker and more mysterious than your normal Djinn,our fangs,red eyes and wings make that much obvious,on the topic of wings though there is something else that I find ironic. about me and my twin ...

You see though I am the one born with angel wings,yet they are colored black,Tarok was born with demon wings(Like a bat) yet his are white,cliche don't you think?

* * *

The forests of Rivendell were now long behind us and the trees thinned out,onward stretched large plains of healthy green grass with occasional rocks dotting the scenery.

During the first few hours,the Fellowship remained walking in a line,Gandalf and Frodo led the way,talking quietly to each other,after them was Legolas,then Merry,Pippin and Gimli who were enjoying each other's company and sense of humor,after them was Boromir and myself,he finally stopped mocking me after I bet him in a sword fight,_five times in a row_,behind us was Sam leading the much beloved Bill and lastly,a bit behind them was Aragorn taking up the rear.

I saw that the hobbits were beginning to lag and had fallen in stride with Sam and Bill,I shook my head at them,such carefree people were not use to long distances as well as facing danger,their short stature only made it worse.

"Gandalf"I said catching up to the wizard,"We should stop soon,the hobbits are not use to such long distances"

Gandalf took my words into account and looked back at the group,sure enough,the hobbits had fallen past Aragorn.

* * *

"We must hold this course west to the Misty Mountains for forty days,if our luck holds,than the Gap of Rohan will be open to us and then our road turns east...to Mordor"Gandalf said as we stopped to rest on a rocky out crop.

Sam cooked our food and gave it to us as we watched Boromir teach Merry and Pippin how to use their swords.

"Two,One,Four,Five...good very good"he praised,teaching them the basic stances of the sword.

"Move your feet!"Aragorn called from the side lines.

"That's good Pippin!" Merry congratulated.

"Thanks"smiled Pippin.

"Faster!"Called Boromir.

Over the clashing of metal on metal,my ears picked up the sound of Gimli's deep voice,"If anyone was to ask for my opinion, which I note they're not, I'd say we were taking to long way 'round. Gandalf we could pass through the mines of Moria. My cousin Balin would give us a royal welcome"

Moria...there is demon there known as the Balrog...

"No Gimli, I would not take that road unless I had no other choice"Gandalf said wisely,good.

"Come on, good!"Boromir called to the hobbits.

"Ow!"Pippin cried,I didn't even blink since I didn't see any blood or smell any.

"Sorry!"Boromir apologized hastily,moving to help him,Pippin dropped his sword to the floor and moved quickly as he charged at Boromir, kicking him in the shins and tackling him, but it was the force of Merry's colliding body that forced the three of them to the floor.

"Get him!" Pippin yelled as they tried to keep Boromir pinned to the floor.

"For the Shire!" Merry cried.

"Hold him Merry!"

I tried to stifle my laughter as they made a scene and Aragorn went to reprimand them.

I then got up as I saw Legolas leap to another boulder as he peered into the distance,from there I could here faint screeching and squaking as I jumped beside him.

"What is that?"Sam asked.

"Nothing, just a wisp of cloud" Gimli dismissed,I frowned as I compared the black 'cloud' to the fluffy white clouds in the sky.

"It's too dark to be a cloud"I disagreed,"there is not a single storm cloud in the sky"

"It's moving fast and against the wind" Boromir spoke cautiously.

"Crebain from Dunland!" Legolas exclaimed, identifying the creatures.

_"Barzul!"_I cursed in Dwarvish which Gimli raised an eyebrow at.

"HIDE!"Yelled Aragorn,I dispelled the flames of the fire and practically shoved Merry and Pippin to Aragorn when I realized I didn't have a place to hide.I cursed again at my foolishness when someone pulled me underneath an over hanging rock.

I turned around and saw it was Aragorn,I muttered a silent thanks as the Crebain flew over creating an awful racket that caused me to almost cover my ears,but as they flew over,I noticed there was also a white bat flying with them.

I cursed in my head.

_"I know you are there,sister" _

_"Tarok..."_

But as quickly as he had come,his presence left my mind.

Once the Crebain were gone,we all crawled out of our hiding spots,with me cursing in Dwarvish.

_"Barzul knurlar!"_ I hissed.

"what's so bad that you curse in Dwarvish,lass?"Gimli questioned.

"..."I didn't reply as Gandalf had spoken._  
_

"Spies of Saruman"Gandalf seethed,stepping out from behind a tall rock,"The passage south is being watched,we must take the pass of Caradhras"we looked up at the looming mountain over head.

"Wonderful..."I growled sarcastically,Ice,hail,cold,snow...this is just _brilliant_.

* * *

**Here are the translations-**

**Barzul-To curse someone with ill fate.  
**

**Barzul knurlar-Curse them!  
**

**-MidnightRaven323  
**


	6. Adoption Notice

**IMPORTANT**

**Sorry for not updating AT ALL,but I'm afraid I've lost interest in this story and have others that need my attention. Thank you to those who've followed and faveorited this and I'm sorry to disappoint you.**

**BUT this story is now UP FOR ADOPTION should anyone wish to take it.**

**Thanks and Goodbye for now!**

**~MidnightRaven323**


End file.
